Project Summary: Administrative Core This BRAIN Initiative proposal on ?Oxytocin Modulation of Neural Circuit Function and Behavior? will be located at NYU School of Medicine, and each of the four Project team labs (Tsien, Buzsaki, Lin, and Froemke) are housed within the Neuroscience and Skirball Institutes at NYU School of Medicine and NYU Langone Health. This proximity facilitates their interactions, already leading to a number of collaborations that collectively form the foundation for this proposal. Our team studies and activites will therefore benefit from integration with the larger NYU scientific environment, including the Neuroscience and Physiology graduate program, an existing and robust scientific outreach program, and insititional resources including a cutting-edge health science library and data management system together with a world-class biostatistics department. This Administrative Core will help ensure the management, coordination, and interactions between these components of this proposal. Aim 1 of the Administrative Core is to enable productive and synergistic interactions between Project team labs, by organizing the Internal and External Advisory Committees, and scheduling regular meetings for open communication, troubleshooting, and sharing of scientific results. Aim 2 is to enhance the scientific training and careers of junior colleagues in team labs, including graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and technicians, by co-advising and interactions with NYU training programs. Aim 3 is to ensure that our results are clearly communicated in a timely manner to NIH staff, other scientists, and the public. We will build and maintain a website to feature team members, activities, and discoveries. Our labs are committed to data sharing, and we will work with the proposed Data Science Core on these efforts. The NYU Neuroscience graduate program has substantial connections with high schools and museums throughout New York City, and engages in activities both statewide and national (particularly through the Society for Neuroscience). Finally, Aim 4 will ensure the appropriate management of Project and Core finances and the overall budget. Administrative Core Co-Directors and staff members are highly experienced at managing multi-PI projects and budgets.These aims of the Administrative Core will help maximize Project team productivity, enabling synergistic and accelerated scientific progress across team labs, and effectively communicate our findings to the greater scientific and lay community.